A New Begining
by Tipsyrainbow
Summary: My OC joins Fairy tail, and Zeref falls head over heels for her! As the title states, Fairy tail finds love for a certain some one... ;) *squeals* nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fairy tail**

I sit on the edge of the wooden table, and start to swing my crossed legs. I yawn, and close my eyes. My name is Delia, and I am a wizard. Magic surrounds the Kingdom of Fiore, and only a few people like myself, are wizards (The Kingdom of Fiore, is a neutral country by the way). Those wizards form, and come together in guilds. There are official guilds, and dark ones. Official guilds go one jobs for people that can't perform magic. We get paid in return. Dark guilds are frowned upon by the magic council, and do things that they aren't supposed to. Like, I heard that not too long ago, Phantom destroyed Fairy tail, and official guild. I'm actually on a journey to find a guild. Don't care whether its official or dark. I'm just taking a rest in a small village, just south of the big city, Mongolia. I'm here at an old inn so... Might just head to Mongolia. Oh yeah! I'm a life dragon slayer. I was taught by the life dragon Vitana Grosherneir. Vitana left me 7 years ago. I am 16 years old now. She just... Left... Dragon slayers are wizards that learn magic from dragons, but no one believes in dragons anymore... One would think that because I'm a life dragon slayer, that I eat life. Yes I suppose that is true... But I prefer plants... I'd rather not suck the life out of a living person... "Well... better hit the road..." I sighed. I jump up, grab my stuff, and walk out to the door. A hand grabs my shoulder. I whip around to face a stranger. A boy that seems around my age... But for some reason he's shirtless..."Uhm... What do you... Need?" I ask shyly.  
"Have I seen you somewhere before?" The boy asks. I shrug looking at the ground. "Are you a wizard?" He asks. I look up into his eyes. They're dark blue.  
"Y-yes?" I say.  
"Good! Wanna fight?" He asks eagerly.  
"Um... I don't prefer fighting..." I say looking at the mark on his chest. He was from Fairy tail. Fairy tail is a wizards guild with lots of strong wizards.  
"Too bad..." He says looking actually upset. Another boy walks over about the same age.  
"What are you doing pestering people droopy-eyes?"  
"What about you slanty-eyes?" The shirtless boy says. They were staring daggers at each other now. I studied the two of them. The shirtless boy had hair the same color as his eyes. The other boy had pink hair, and sort of a light hazel color for eyes. He had a Fairy tail symbol on his arm. I could care less. So I snuck past them as they threw meaningless insults at each other, and out the door. I sighed when I finally got outside. I leaned against the wall, and crossed my arms. A girl walked up to me.  
"Hi!" She said in a peppy voice.  
"Uh... Hi..." I replied. She leaned on the wall next to me.  
"Did you see the guys inside?"  
"Yeah..." She got up, stood in front of me, and held out her hand.  
"I'm Lucy Heartfilia! What's your name?" She said.  
"I'm Delia Grosherneir"  
"Pretty name! Those two inside are Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu Dragneel!" I looked at her. She had long blonde hair. You know, the color hair you would find on a Polly Pocket... She had a Fairy tail symbol on her hand, and she wore super girly clothes, whereas I could pass for a guy if I cut my hair short. I have long mint green hair, with icey blue eyes. I looked at the ground. Lucy calmed down. "Its sad... Natsu is a dragon slayer, and his dragon Igneel left him 7 years ago... That's how we met! He was searching for Igneel, while I was searching for Fairy Tail." Lucy said with sad eyes. Realization kicked in.  
"Hey did you say Natsu is a dragon slayer? Who's dragon left 7 years ago?" I was getting eager.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I gotta go..." I said, and raced inside. I grabbed Natsu's white scarf, and dragged him to the next room. Gray looked absolutely shocked.  
"What?" Natsu said looking annoyed for a moment if at all. "Do I know you?" He asked in confusion.  
"No, but Lucy told me that you're a dragon slayer that lost your dragon 7 years ago. Right?"  
"You found Igneel?" He asked looking around hopefully.  
"No, no... Thats not it... I'm a dragon slayer too, and I lost my dragon 7 years ago too..." I say trailing off.  
"Hmm... Same with Wendy and Gajeel..."  
"Who?"  
"The iron, and air dragon slayers. I'm the fire... What are you?" He asked cocking his head.  
"Life."  
"What!? What do you eat? All i've ever heard of are elements..."  
"I eat life. It's easy to win a battle that way, but I prefer plants... Oh yeah! I'm Delia!" I held out a hand. He shook it calmly.  
"Do you belong to a guild?"  
"No, but I was heading to find one."  
"Wanna join Fairy tail?" I stood dumbfounded. I guess I didn't see it coming (even if it was obvious it was).  
"Sure, I was on my way out in search anyways..." I say trying to stay calm, but its obvious, because my voice is edging off.  
I walked back out, and Gray still looked confused. I walked out to see a also confused Lucy. I picked up my bag, and sat. A redheaded girl walked out of the bakery across the street. I looked at her. She was dragging a wagon, with a blanket on it. (I don't understand by the way) Natsu, and Gray got up, and started to walk to her. I sat there. I decided it was time to leave, so I got up and went with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Actually in Fairy tail**

"So you're joining our guild?" Some guy asked me as I walked in.  
Seemed more like a zoo to me... I just nodded. The redhead walked up to me (still carrying the wagon), and told me her name was Erza. So here I am... Fairy tail... Eh could be better. Erza ripped the blanket (that was nailed down) off her wagon, and there were dozens and dozens of cakes. My mouth dropped open. Seriously? She handed me a cake, and said  
"Welcome to Fairy Tail."  
I put the cake on the table beside me, and another two girls walked up to me. One wore a long dress, and she had long white silver hair. The other had short blue hair, with a short orange dress.  
"Hi! I'm Mira!" The silver haired one said with a smile. I smiled back.  
"And I'm Levy." The other said kindly.  
"Delia." I replied. Mira took out a stamp, and stamped underneath my collarbone, the Fairy tail symbol. It was black. I nodded my head, and then I looked around. Too many people. I walked outside, and sat on the ground breathing in fresh air. I looked around for the first time. Different smells waft into my nose. People crowd the streets of Mongolia. The air smells different here. I get up, and start to explore. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My first day in Mongolia**

I walked into the bakery, and all sorts of amazing smells fill the air. A smile stretches across my face. I walked to the baker, and she looks really friendly. "Why, hello there. Are you new? I've never seen you before." She asks.  
"Yeah, I'm new to Fairy tail. Just looking around..." I reply. "Ooh... Can I have that?" I point at a muffin.  
"Of course you can! Here you go." She hands me the muffin, and says, "You can have it on the house. I'm close with Fairy tail's Erza, so here, there is always another to replace it!"  
"Oh, thank you!" I say goodbye, and walk out the door. I walked the streets to find markets, wizardry shops, other guilds, and more. I came across a flower shop. I had to go in. A friendly face greeted me. Exotic flowers dotted the room, along with common ones. I picked up a potted flower. It was a golden flower, that came down in curls.  
"Ah! You have a fine eye! That is a rare dancing sun lily." The old man at the counter said.  
"May I taste it?" I ask. The man showed surprise, as I lifted the petals to my lips. I bit down on the flower, and started sucking the life out of it. The color slowly faded, but I didn't want to kill it, so I stopped. I let go, and looked up. The man was shocked. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand, and I set the plant down, and walked towards the old man. He backed up against the wall and said,  
"W-who are you? What are you?" I just sat there stupidly.  
"What?" I ask. "Oh... I'm a life dragon slayer, and I eat life. Plants are more to my liking..." He gets up, and reaches for something under his desk. He came up with the most beautiful flower I've ever seen. It was full of shades and colors, of purples, and oranges.  
"You can't eat it, but it's gorgeous no?"  
"I-It's the most beautiful flower I've ever seen. Where did you find it?" I ask lightly touching the petals.  
"It's a Dragon fairy flower. It is said that if a dragon slayer eats one of these flowers, their magic power grows immensely. But this flower is rare, and is only found in the nest of a dragon. I'm just handing this off to a friend, so I can't let you have it."  
"It was just an honor to see it." I say not taking my eyes off the flower. I break my stare, and say my goodbyes to the old man, and continue walking the streets. The day passed quickly. I saw many new things, smelled many new smells, and even bought an apartment. It costs 65,000 jewel... Jewel is our currency here. Thats a not a lot of money by the way. I walk into my apartment, and drop my bags. It's a neat little room. A bed lays in the corner of the room, with a desk and chair across from it. The walls are painted a baby blue, and yellow, and orange dots on the walls. There's a bathroom across the room, with a tub, and shower. A clean sink and toilet too. A walk in closet across the bed, and a empty bookshelf too.  
A kitchen in the next room, with a stove, cabinets, and a fridge. I fill the fridge with food that I bought today. As well as the cabinets. A sink and dishwasher too. There's a washroom next to the kitchen. I look out the window thats next to my bed to see a starry sky, and full moon. It's early spring right now. I grab a short purple nightgown, through it on, then I lay back on my bed. I've had a long day. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Annoyance**

I wake up to hear whispering. I sit in total darkness completely alert. Who could be breaking in on my first day!? I wonder. My heart is beating so loud, I'm pretty sure my intruder heard it. I slowly lift myself from my bed, and flick on my lamp.  
I Find the lightswitch, and flick it on. I sneak my way to where I heard the noise, and end up in the kitchen. Natsu sat perched on my floor digging through my fridge.  
"Natsu!" I yell. He turns around with a mouthful of meat in his mouth.  
"Wow Delia, your place is almost as good as Lucy's!" He replied happily.  
"Get out of my house!" I roared. Natsu got up, and wiped his mouth.  
"Ok, ok." He put his hand up in defence.  
"How'd you find my place anyways?"  
"Followed you home."  
"What!? I barely even know you!"  
"It was Happy's idea, not mine."  
"Happy?"  
"Oh yeah, I guess you haven't met him yet..."  
"Happy! where'd ya go buddy!?"  
"Hmm? What is it Natsu?" A blue cat said flying out of the bedroom.  
"Oh my god! Why is that cat flying!? And coming out of my bedroom?" I scream.  
"Thats happy my cat!" Natsu says happily.  
"Oh... Uhm... Hi?" I question.  
"Who's this Natsu?" Happy asked. His wings disappeared, and he fell to the floor, with a thunk.  
"She's a new member of the guild!"  
"Well how come I didn't get to meet her?"  
"Hmm... I think she left after meeting only a few of the members..."  
"May I ask why you're still here?" I add in.  
"Lucy's at Levy's tonight, and she told us not to go to her house." Happy said.  
"I wonder why..." I mumble.  
"Don't seem too upset." Natsu pipped.  
"Oh... Its only been, what? My first night in Mongolia." I growled.  
"Wouldn't it be lonely without us?"  
"I'm used to loneliness. You won't make much of a difference."  
"Aww. That's harsh... Don't have to be so cruel..."  
"Harsh? I'll give ya harsh. I'll strangle the life out of you!"  
"Natsu! She liiiiikes you." Happy added in, with emphasis on "Likes"  
"I do not!" I scream back.  
"Hmm..." Natsu says smiling wickedly.  
"Out! Out! Out!" I yell pushing them out the window.  
"Natsu! She doesn't resist as much as Lucy! It's a sign!" Happy yelled as he flew away carrying Natsu. I fall back on the floor, and turn my head to see how much damage is done to my fridge. He ate all my meat... Great... I slow-walk to my bed, and lets just say, it's only in movies where you fall asleep as soon as you hit the pillow.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Kidnapped!**

I wake up, to have my eyes invaded by sunlight. I lean over, and shut the curtains. I fall back on my bed, and close my eyes again. Until I realize that I hear snoring from the other side of the bed. I get full alert (again), and quietly slide out of bed. I slowly lift the cover to see Natsu. I instantly get angry, and I drive my foot into his face. He's a deep sleeper, so It's obvious that he didn't get up. I stomp into the bathroom, for some peace and quiet.  
As I soak In the warm bathwater, I sink just underneath the bubbles. Loud knocks come the door, in crazy patterns. Sort of like, *knock*... *knock*... *knock knock knock knock knock knock knock*... *knock*... "Hello?" I call. No answer. "Hellooooo?" I call again. A muffled voice. I get up, and tie a towel around myself. I drip all the way to the door. I open it, and say "What do you want? I'm naked!" I scream. I open my eyes to realize that no one is there. I look around with chills running up my spine. I walk out into my bedroom, and Natsu isn't there either, and the window is open letting in a breeze. Oh I hope he let himself out... This is starting to creep me out... I thought. I walk over, and shut the window, and I step on something lumpy. I look down lifting my foot, and holding my towel up. A small green pouch? Didn't I see that on Happy last night? Why would a cat even need a pouch anyways? Well I'd better return it... Suddenly, a sickly sweet smell drifts into the room. My mind goes foggy, and I start to feel lightheaded. I fall onto the bed.

I wake up to black fog surrounding my vision. I look around about to fall asleep again. When I finally focus, I realize that there is a cuff attached to the wall, and then to my throat. The room is darkened, and a musky smell lingers. I'm wearing a white ragged dress. Wait... That means someone undressed me, to put this dress on... I look around, and see that the room is a prison cell. Great. I also see a person in the corner. He's really skinny, and dirt shrouds his features. "Hello?" I ask. "Helloooo?" I ask again but louder. A moan comes back as a whisper. He coughs.  
"Get out of here quickly, while you can..." He says just below a whisper. "It is coming..."  
"It? What is it?"  
"No time, it is here..." Suddenly I hear loud booms of boots hitting concrete. The door swings open with a creaking noise. He was right. It is here. No way I'm getting out of this unharmed. It stands in the doorway.

Should I continue? O.o  



End file.
